Many gaming machines, also referred to as slot machines, include a bonus or award game feature to add variety and excitement. In one example, the main game is a video version of a reel-type slot machine, where video reels appear to rotate and stop to display a combination of symbols across one or more activated paylines. Certain combinations of symbols across a payline correspond to an award paid to the player, and certain combinations of symbols initiate a bonus game or other form of feature, such as an award multiplier or award of free games.
The randomness in which such features appear can lose the interest of a player if the player cannot perceive an expectation of winning an award of greater return.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an alternative method of providing an award feature on a gaming machine.